


Documentaries of Voltron

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Bonding, Filming, Fun, Joke Documentaries, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Hello and welcome to natural castle ship with me, Pidge," Pidge said, holding her video recorder at arm's length to record herself, "Today we will be investigating the rare breed of human known as the Paladin. Now these creatures are rare and elusive, so unless you know where to look they are difficult to find. We are going to hunt through their habitats to see if we can discover a few."Pidge has made her own video camera, and has a bit of fun with it.





	Documentaries of Voltron

Pidge grinned, tossing the small device in her hand. Finally it was done, not that she had been focusing on it religiously or anything. With a grin, she made her way out of the green lion hanger. This was going to be fun.

"Hello and welcome to natural castle ship with me, Pidge," Pidge said, holding her video recorder at arm's length to record herself, "Today we will be investigating the rare breed of human known as the Paladin. Now these creatures are rare and elusive, so unless you know where to look they are difficult to find. We are going to hunt through their habitats to see if we can discover a few."  
Clicking off the recording after her introduction, Pidge made her way down one of the many corridors wondering where everyone was. She had some idea, but sometimes they surprised her.

"Now, we have reached the habitat known as the Kitchen. Here we search for the yellow paladin, also known as Hunk. His kind nature and caring personality makes him easy to find, especially if you are feeling sad. His hugs cure every known disease, from colds to sadness. His love for cooking means the kitchen is where you would normally find him," peeking around the corner, Pidge spotted Hunk puttering around the kitchen.  
"And here we are, the Hunk. Notice the body shape, perfect for snuggling. Also look how he provides food for the rest of his pride. This is very normal behaviour of the Hunk. Due to his slightly untrusting nature, it is best for us to keep our distance and simply observe his behaviour," she continued, angling the camera to record Hunk for a bit.  
After collecting enough 'footage', Pidge clicked off her recorder, slipping it into her pocket and wandering into the kitchen.  
"How are the cupcakes going?" she asked, hopping up onto the counter.  
"Better than before," Hunk said, dusting his hands off, "Want to try?"  
"I'm not going to break my teeth am I?" Pidge asked cautiously, picking one up.  
They did look reasonably cupcake like, but she wasn't taking any chances, she wasn't Lance.  
"Nope," he said, "Well you shouldn't, I didn't change the recipe too much from last time."  
"You did change it from when Lance tried it right?" Pidge said, eyeing it suspiciously.  
Hunk sighed sadly, "Yes I did, but Lance apparently isn't allowed to try anything ever again."  
Pidge snorted, "You know that won't stop him."  
"I don't know, Keith seemed pretty mad," Hunk said.  
"Like that's going to stop him," Pidge snorted, throwing caution to the wind and taking a bite.  
"Not bad," she shrugged.  
Hunk smiled brightly.

"Now listen closely," Pidge whispered to the camera, "If you listen carefully you will be able to hear the sound of the blue paladin, also known as the Lance. We are very lucky as due to its sociable nature the Lance is often difficult to track down as he migrates from place to place seeking people out. Now we must simply follow the sound of its call to hopefully observe him."  
Pidge shuffled along the corridor, following the sound of Lance singing. It lead her all the way to the medical bay, where he was helping Craon clean out the pods again. Apparently what happened last time hadn't scared him away.  
"Here we see the Lance, as you can see his kind nature means he must help whoever requires it. His call is used for entertainment purposes, or for in the shower, there are also rumours that he can attract a mate this way. This has never been observed in nature, so we do not believe it to be true. He had a bright nature which can be annoying at times, but is loyal to a fault. Now, observe his natural behaviour of helping and entertaining others."  
Tucking the camera in her back pocket, she wandered over.  
"Did you not learn from last time?" she asked, cutting off Lance mid song.  
"It's fine, I am keeping a very close eye on him!" Coran said, "We do not need a repeat of that incident!"  
"That was when the castle was corrupted, it's not going to happen again," Lance grinned, "Right?"  
"No it should not, hopefully," Coran said.  
"What!?" Lance yelped, springing out of the pod he was just cleaning, "No, no, no, no I cannot go through that again."  
"Don't panic I'm pretty sure everything will be alright," Coran grinned.  
Lance glanced over nervously, before picking his dropped cloth and resuming cleaning.  
"Why aren't these things self cleaning?" Pidge asked with a frown.  
Lance gestured wildly, "Exactly!"

Pidge froze just before rounding a corner, grinning as she pulled out her camera.  
"Now I must be fast, we are in for a rare treat. Here we have the red paladin, or Keith. He very rarely ventures from his natural habitat, but as we can see now he is venturing to a new territory, most likely in search of his mate. Now this subspecies of paladin is shy and reclusive, antisocial and can be prone to anger. That is why we must be careful in our recording and approach of him. Unfortunately due to his wandering out of his natural habitat we cannot observe his normal behaviour of training," Pidge said, edging around the corner.  
"What are you doing?" Pidge jumped at the new voice.  
"Jesus Matt, wear a bell!" she said.  
"Clearly it's a family trait," Keith said, crossing his arms.  
"Seriously, what were you doing?" Matt asked.  
"Project," Pidge shrugged.  
"Anything interesting?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Pidge considered this.  
"It's a surprise," she said, with a decisive nod.  
"I do not like the sound of that," Matt said, frowning.  
"Sounds like fun," Keith smiled lightly, "This won't all end horribly will it."  
"I guarantee it won't," Pidge said, "Not this time!"  
"Well, I'm scared," Matt said.  
"Nah, I'm sure it will be fine," Keith said, "But when it's done tell me so I can be at the other end of the castle."  
"I love your confidence in me," Pidge grumbled.  
"I have complete confidence in you," Keith shrugged, "Most of the time."  
"That's fair," Pidge shrugged.

"Now we seek the most difficult paladin out, the black paladin also known as Shiro. Unlike the Hunk and Keith he has no natural habitat and unlike the Lance has no call which to follow. So, I will search some of his usual haunts to see if we can find him," Pidge said, before clicking off the camera and heading down the corridor.  
She really had no idea where Shiro was and finding him may not be that easy, but she was determined. Pidge had some plans on where to visit to find him, but if he wasn't in any of those places she may have to give up for now. She struck lucky with the third place she looked, which was the bridge.  
"And here we have him, the Shiro. The leader of the paladins. His opinion is respected under most circumstances, except when it comes to flirting and romance. A reasonably sociable creature, the Shiro is friendly under normal circumstances, but can be angered. Now observe his thoughtful and pondering behaviour."  
"Hey Shiro," Pidge called out, wandering over to him.  
"Hi Pidge, how's it going?" he asked, looking at her.  
"Good, I'm just finding a way to entertain myself," she shrugged.  
"Should I be worried?" he asked.  
"Nah," she shrugged, "It's nothing dangerous I promise."  
"Nothing dangerous by normal standards, your standards or Lance's standards?" Shiro asked, with a light grin.  
"Normal circumstances," Pidge said, nodding, "Promise no one will get hurt."  
"I don't believe you, but I trust you," Shiro shrugged.  
"You have so little faith in me," Pidge frowned and crossed her arms.  
"No, I just know you," Shiro shook his head, "Come on, we're supposed to be watching another Altean movie."  
Pidge shook her head, "Those things don't make any sense!"  
"You could always ask Allura or Coran to explain it to you," Shiro said, leading the way out of the room.  
"No! Their explanations are more complicated!" Pidge grumbled.  
Shiro nodded, "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

They made their way to the living room where everyone was already seated.  
"Nice of you to join us!" Lance called, taking up most of the sofa and Keith's lap.  
"Move your feet lazy ass," Pidge said, standing in front of him.  
Lance rolled his eyes, bending his knees to give her room. Flopping down, she flopped against his legs and threw her own over the armrest of the sofa.  
"We gunna get this started then?" she said.  
"Give me a second," Allura said.  
Lance poked Pidge gently in the back with his toes, she pinched his leg lightly. Shiro perched next to Allura, looking a bit awkward. After fiddling with the screen for a little while, she leant back and snuggled into his side.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Yes," Hunk said, leaning back against the sofa.  
The lights dimmed and the movie started, Pidge lent more of her weight back. Lance adjusted his position to support her better, Matt splayed out on the floor. Pidge smiled. They may be a little strange and their behaviour may not always make sense, but they were her family and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff...fluff and more fluff! Yay! So yeah, I'm come up with a few more ideas for this series...


End file.
